In a Week: Alternative
by Saiiko808
Summary: What if she hadn't turned him a way that night? Alternate to In a Week, from the events of Chapter Tsuyu.
1. Warmth

Their lips collided in wild abandon. Their exchange filled with the stench of liquor. She grips fists of his shirt, as she tastes a hint if cinnamon flare up in her nose. It burns her senses as she melts into his arms, she throws her arms around the back of his neck as she invites him deeper into her apartment. He's all too eager, his hands roam to places that haven't been touched in months. Shocks run down her spine as the summer heat drives them further into the throes of their passion. Moans permeate through the room, he grunts and growls into her neck at the feeling of her hands making their way across his body.

"Katsuki..." she breaths into his ear, pulling his shirt up. He curses under his breath, pulling away from her. He gripped the collar of his shirt, swiftly pulling it off before tossing it haphazardly elsewhere. He stood before with an almost bestial look in his deep red eyes. He quickly grabbed her by the waist before she can even suck in a breath. His lips crash into hers. His hands quickly find their way under her shirt, pulling it up as he explores her toned yet curvaceous body. He gives her a second to remove it before he pounces once more.

He lays her down on her bed, pulling the shirt clean over her head. His hands warm to the touch, he places kisses along her jaw to collarbone. She squealed as he cupped her breast, she palmed his crotch. His member prominent even through the denim, it pulsed in her hand. She sat up as the bed's shifted, he supported himself on a single knee. They kissed once more, her hands quickly undo his pants as his unclasp her bra in a single fluid motion. They pull away, eyes never breaking contact with the other's body. She slips the straps off her shoulders letting gravity do the rest, he kicked off his jeans, not caring where they'd land. She felt her face flush as she sees the outline of his member through his underwear. Her breast we beautiful under the low ambient lights, her face twist in an expression of worry, anticipation and lust all at once, she scans his body as her lips part.

Without missing a beat he aggressively attacks her lips once more his tongue slipping through her lips. His hand pulls the small of her back to him, he all but rips her shorts off her person. Her hips grinding against his as all that separates them is a thin layer of fabric. Their tongues battle for dominance as Tsuyu's thumbs drag down his boxers unleashing his member, it slaps against her inner thigh poking right between her legs. He kneads her behind, grinding his thick shaft along her moistened panties.

She moaned his name into his ear, driving him on to more roughly thrust at the spot between her thighs and crotch. Rocking about the thin fabric shifted to and fro.

"Fuck... goddamn." Katsuki cursed up a storm, his hot breath tickling her nipples. His right hand trace along her hip, gliding by the fingertips, her gives her breast a squeeze brushing her nipple with a flick of his thumb. His other hand yanks at the back of her underwear, guiding them off. His burning desire lay flat to her stomach as he gives a plea in silence.

Tsuyu doesn't hesitate, taking his throbbing member in her hands. Even with her abnormally large hands,it felt long and thick. She felt the blood rush to her face. She strokes him with gentle tugs at first, her cloying gaze throwing Katsuki into a tizzy. He suffocated her with a domineering kiss, his arm pulls her in with animalistic force.

Their lips clash as he prods her. His tip just barely in before sliding past, his entire length rubbing along her entrance. She was soaked already, mildly frustrated with him as he continued to tease her. She grabbed fistfulls of his hair calling his attention.

"Just do it already..." she growled out in a breathy voice, her sensual gaze enhancing her seductive request. He pulled back, aligning with her beckoning wetness. She sucked in air, his imposing size dawning upon her. With a fluid movement he entered her, pushing himself straight to the base immediately. She yelped in pain, the past few months had been a dry spell. She and Tokoyami had little to no time together, scheduling dictated that. Even when they had time together fatigue kept them from intimacy.

Katsuki began to thrust, his methods were brute. He started fairly quickly and used little to no variation in his action. She was prepared for sex, but this was something else. She felt her walls shift at his savage act, he showed no regard for her as he continued to pound away. This wasn't the sex, it felt like she was being used just so he could get release. She winced once more, angrily wrapping her legs around his hips keeping him in place.

"Shit... I'm not even there yet, Tsu..." he chuckled, a smirk spreading across his lips. She slapped his face as hard as she could, an act only increased by the size of her palm against his face. Her gaze sharpened as she pouted, obviously upset with the man. He rubbed his cheek only returning a nasty look of his own. He was waiting for an explanation, her strong legs keeping him from doing much of anything else.

"That hurt you fucking idiot." She was surprisingly fowl about it. "Slow down." She warned, the look in her eyes not changing as she loosened her grip on him. He began to move slowly, being much more mindful of her needs. She felt his pressure again, but this time it was bearable. He continued his pace admiring the soft jiggle of her breasts as he entered her. It was a lot better for her too, but something felt missing.

She gave him a soft kiss on the lips her hands trailing from his face to his waist. She looked him in the eye and what she got in return was a confused look. "Roll your hips a little more..." she guided him rolling his hips for him. He obliged, rocking his hips in the way she led him to. This was it, exactly the way she wanted it. He was clumsy, but caught on quickly continuing his movement. Her arms begin to wrap around his shoulders. She moaned sweetly into his ear

"Y-yes, keep going like that..." her breathy voice, barely a whisper in his ear. Her leg hooked with his own, their foreheads met as they stared deeply into eachother's eyes. Their hot breath mixing as made out. One of his hands rested on her breast, kneading, squeezing and playing with her nipple as he continued to thrust. She moaned out his name.

"Faster..." it was all she had to say as the rest of her body language told him exactly what she wanted.

His thrusts gradually quickened as he felt her tighten around him in all senses. Her moans grew louder and more ragged. Her body arched to meet his, as her other leg hooked around his midsection. Her moans of his name granting him a perfect rhythm to his thrusts. They were both getting closer.

"Shit... Tsu, I'm about to..." his own voice ragged, his core tightened feeling it coming ever closer to release. Her was racked with pleasure, not listening to a word he said. Her limbs all wrapped around his torso as she seized up, her head thrown back. The sudden squeeze of her orgasm sent him over the edge, as thick hot blasts released into her. It was definitely the best orgasm of his life as he watched her body collapse onto the bed below. Her large supple breast heaving to and fro, her half-lidded gaze and soft smile beckoned Katsuki to lay beside her. She slowly rolled over to meld, flush to his side. He gingerly snaked an arm around her, pulling her close in a protective manner.

"That was incredible." She sighed, head at his shoulder.

"Yeah..." it was all he could get out as he was sure both were suitably tired. She let her eyes flutter close as she finds a comfortable spot in his arm. He kept looking to the ceiling amazed at what just happened. It was crazy to think but he missed having intimacy in his life. He felt his own consciousness fade enveloped in a warm feeling.

Oh no...

She woke to something unbelievable. Him... Katsuki Bakugo, the last person her teenaged self would have ever even pondered associating with, naked in her bed, an arm tightly wrapped around her bare shoulder. The steady rise and fall of his chest awakening her. Her immediate instinct was to hop away and make herself decent. Yet... she liked the feeling. It was a warmth she long since missed, her face burned but she shook the feeling away. Slowly getting up as not to wake him, she wanted to at least wear some underwear. She shuffled about slowly opening the drawer with a soft creak. She heard a light groan, her breath hitched as he slowly rose from the bed.

"You should move your bed. The damned sun gets in your eye." He rubbed them, shifting off the mattress. His voice low and gravelly yet intensely attractive. Tsuyu averted her gaze, the natural lighting revealing everything. He scanned his surroundings then to himself, his morning wood up and eager. Tsuyu couldn't help the blush from creeping to her face, Katsuki however turned away.

"Damn. What time is it? I've got work today..." he gathered his clothing, placing it onto a nearby chair. He shuffled about. "You got an extra towel? I need a cold shower." He asked plainly. It was oddly considerate of him to try not to make the exchange awkward.

"Good, because the heater's broken." she joked trying to avoid lingering on his form.

"Perfect..." he dryly answered back. She giggled, much calmer than before. She got dressed and neatly laid out his clothes for him. Thank goodness she wasn't working today. She made her way to the small kitchen she had, pulling out some ingredients of a small breakfast for two. Katsuki was quick, he got out of the shower, dried off, got dressed and was nearly out the door before Tsuyu could even start her second serving.

"I'm heading out." Katsuki called out from the doorstep, putting on his shoe. His hand on the door knob before Tsuyu popped her head out from the kitchen.

"Wait! I made some food. Knowing you, you're probably heading straight to work. Eat something." She handed something wrapped in a paper towel, a toasted egg and bacon sandwich. The aroma reminded him of home for some inexplicable reason. A small smile formed on his face, he hadn't been served a homemade meal in years. He looked at the short woman, an expectant look plastered on her face.

"Well...?" She trailed, he took it as a cue to take a bite. It was delicious, his eyes widen as he takes another. He gathers himself, hoping to play aloof.

"It's good." He states plainly, swallowing. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome." She smiles, her wrists to her hips as she puffs her chest in pride.

"Um... about last night." He sounded serious, his confident smirk twisted into a stoic, unreadable expression.

A blush creeped up her cheeks once again, Tsuyu at a loss for words. What about last night?

"I'm not gonna push you to decide anything, but we share too many friends. So it's not like we can avoid each other forever." Katsuki turned his head, questioning whether or not the next words he spoke were ones he wanted heard. Tsuyu on the other hand was livid. Sure it was a heat of the mkment kind of thing, but to try to sweep it under the rug like this? Unforgivable. She sucked in a large breath ready to lay into this jerk.

"They all care about you. Hell... I care about you. So I'll be damned if I'm the one blamed for hurting you." Katsuki grinded his teeth unable to meet her gaze, he turned away ready to leave." We should talk... tonight." He marched off, leaving her in his wake. She returned to her bed the same blush on her face. Did he really just say that? There was no way hardass Katsuki Bakugo confessed he actually cared about someone else. She curled up into her bed, immediately being enveloped in warmth. A small smile graced her lips as she got comfortable. This feeling... she missed it. Waking up next to someone, it felt... warm. Somewhere deep inside her she was glad. Glad that despite ot being a mess of a night, he stayed. He slept in the same bed, instead of packing up and running off while she slept. She appreciated having a partner in a bed just a bit too big for one person. She began to drift, that warm feeling carrying her to a very comfortable, deserved rest.


	2. Excitement

This was a disaster.

Some jerk saw them, some paparazzo staked out with a camera and caught big bad Ground Zero coming out of sweet little Froppy's apartment when he should be at work, scandalous! Her sweet smile and demure gaze meet his own almost fond one, incredible! Her messy hair and barely there outfit and his clothes from the night before, unbelievable! The photos were posted to some trashy 'news' website before spreading like wild fire, soon enough Tsuyu was awakened by the constant blaring of her cell phone.

 _Mina: SAY IT ISN'T SO!_

 _Tooru: REALLY? HIM!?_

 _Kyoka: No FREAKIN' way!_

 _Ochako: Are you alright?_

 _Momo: Explain._

 _Mina: You best explain yourself, Tsu._

 _Tooru: I'm gonna wring his neck if he hurt you!_

 _Kyoka: I'm gonna need some background on that too._

 _Momo: Should we meet up? I'll be busy tonight, I'll be unavailable then._

 _Ochako: I'm free too! I'll come._

 _Mina: Lazy day with the Bae, but I think he's more concerned about you too._

Tsuyu's nerves were tested as she scrambled for something to say, the chain went on as her friends ran rampant. She'd rather they didn't bother her over this, somethings should stay private. But knowing the lot of them, they'd find something out either way. And it sure as hell beat discussing it with her parents.

She took a deep breath pondering what she would text back, fingers slowly drifting along the cool screen. Her eyes dart along the room, settling on a pile of dirty laundry. A black leather wallet sat beneath her panties, she laughed a bit, she must have missed it. He was probably already at work by now, she placed it on her desk, smiling to herself. At least she had an excuse to go see him now.

 _Mina: Tsu, earth to Tsu. Answer._

 _Ochako: Yeah, at least say something!_

 _Momo: I can't imagine this is very easy for her, she may well be flustered. Let's all give her some time._

 _Mina: Geez fine, Mom…_

 _Momo: I'll just assume you meant Momo._

Katsuki's morning wasn't perfect either. It started nice, but as soon as he made it to the train station, he realized he forgot his wallet.

"Shit..." He cursed under his breath, looking around at the civilians staring. He grit his teeth, running out of the station. He didn't have the time to go back then get back to the station, he began running to his office. It was two stations away, and if he could get to the roof tops he could just fly on over with his explosions. He made it to an alley way ready to shoot upwards before he noticed a mugger leading student right behind him. Katsuki turned, clicking his tounge.

"Alright kid… Gimme your wallet." The man growled out brandishing knife-like fingernails. Without missing a beat Katsuki leapt into action, with a single explosion he burst into the air. His foot connected with the man's face with immense force, launching the man out of the alley into a street side guard rail.

Katsuki's teeth clenched as he marched forward to the man, the student following tow. Katsuki grabbed him by the collar, a wild look in his eyes as he dragged the man along. The crowd stopped and stared at the three men walking. Katsuki exuding an unapproachable aura, the mugger unconscious with a notable dirty shoe mark right on his cheek, and the student nervously walking behind them.

Katsuki arrived at the nearest police box, his captive criminal still unconscious as he was tossed to the foot of the on duty officer. She looked confused and distressed. "E-excuse me… Sir? Though your help is appreciated, its imperative that civilians allow the heroes and police to handle these kinds of matters." She nervously stated, standing at attention in front of the men. "Look Greenhorn. I am a pro hero, Ground Zero." Katsuki annoyed that he was distracted by this. His grimace and disheveled appearance not helping his cause. "Well anyone can just say they're something, do you have your hero license?" She pondered, sitting the still unconscious mugger up. Katsuki patted down his pants, forgetting he forgot his wallet. He grunted, looking back at the officer with a distinct glare, one that was trademark Katsuki Bakugo.

"Shit..." He sighed under his breath. Barely audible he simply shook his head. "The kid will vie for me, I don't have time for this." he marched off without a word. He tilted his head back for only a second.

"And you better get your ass to school after this, punk." He picked up his step, leaving the three in his dust, he blast off as soon as the area was clear enough, the force of the explosion sending falling leaves blowing by.

He was about an hour late. He was sweaty and tired as he stomped along the hall making his way to the locker room. Just outside stood Magma Drake, leaning against the wall.

"Yo! Boss, you made it." He sneered pushing of from his relaxed position.

"You're supposed to be on patrol, newbie." Katsuki shoved the young man out of the way, entering the room. "I just got back, from my first lap around the block, thought you might step in so I waited." Magma Drake grinned, his stride not broken. Katsuki quickly changed into his costume, he wasted enough time this morning. Not only did he get tied up with that little mugging on his way here, but someone else was probably going to benefit off his arrest. Katsuki raced out the door with a huff, his sour mood only worsened by the constant stares. Citizens, especially those of the younger generations looked with smirks or small comments to one another. He gnashed his teeth, tempted to make the shut up. And his little 'protogé' was the worst of them, his grin from ear to ear unyielding in its ability to annoy him.

"What!?" Katsuki finally let out, his eyes trained on the smug looking young man.

"Well it's booming on social media man, congrats!" Tatsuya cheered slapping his back. Katsuki shrugged it off. "What's booming, jackass?" He was a bit testy this morning but tried to at least keep his voice low. "You and Miss Froppy of course." Tatsuya showed Katsuki the screen of his phone, some trashy 'news' site had posted about them. Katsuki huffed, "Put your phone away and focus." He growled.

"No I'm serious, congrats man. Miss Froppy's really sweet, don't muck it up." he warned.

"It's not your business… Drop it." Katsuki threatened, his sharp gaze was an absolute killer. Tatsuya playfully pouted, he knew when to quit.

But he was also an idiot.

For the next hour he didn't relent, pestering Katsuki without shame. Snide remarks, joking questions and if his stupid junior wasn't enough, a text message was all it took to end the relative calm. A simple warning from an unexpected source.

 _Pinky: Heads up, my Bae is on the way._

A bit cryptic, but his questions were soon to be answered by the loud roar of a young man approaching red hot.

"BAKUGO!" the man called out marching headlong at Katsuki, he turned to collide with his self proclaimed best friend, throttling him into the nearest alley. Pinned against the alley wall he returned the threatening glare given to him by the redhead.

"Explain yourself." His teeth were grit, the creases on forehead turned jagged as he unconsciously used his quirk. Katsuki, stubborn to a fault just glared wordlessly expecting the man to step off. With a shove Katsuki began to walk away.

"I don't need to explain anything, dickhead." He sighed walking away. "If you want to talk, save it for after I finish my shift." He warned, with the coldest of tones and the darkest of gazes he demanded his fellow alumnus.

"C'mon Magma, we don't got all day." he signaled marching off, his bad mood could be felt like a cold dense wind surrounding him.

The rest of the day was tense yet not overwhelmingly so. Katsuki was silent as Tatsuya followed suit. Soon the sun was down and the pair returned to their office. Katsuki's phone rang as he changed into his street wear. Tatsuya reached out to the cell phone before being knocked away by the force of Katsuki's flying boot.

"Watch it, shit for brains. Don't you know anything about privacy?" Katsuki picked up the phone, it was Tsuyu.

"Hello?" Katsuki answered plainly, kicking off his other boot.

"Ah Katsuki? It's me."

"No shit. Did you need something?" He spoke somewhat gently, at least as gently as he could. Tatsuya cooed mocking his superior.

"Mina and Eijiro invited me to eat at a diner, they said you'd be coming. Are you?" She asked, the light sound of ruffling cloth could be heard from her end. Katsuki growled lowly, annoyed that they'd try to pull a fast one over on him. "Should I take that as a no?" Tsuyu asked slightly disappointed.

"No. I'm going." He said in a huff, turning to face Tatsuya. The younger hero stopped immediately under the gaze of his superior. "If anything they'll probably storm my apartment if I don't show up." He smiled at the sound of her laugh. Tatsuya, loosing his control began to tease. His jabs met with a swift kick to his shoulder.

"Alright… I'll send you the directions. They said it's near their place." She quickly forwarded directions to him. Checking the map, Katsuki cursed under his breath. He gave out a breathy sigh, angrily groaning to himself.

"Something wrong?" Tsuyu asked, the rustling of cloth returned.

"That diner is near my place..."

"You don't think they-"

"I hope not."

"Maybe they were there first."

"Trust me. I wouldn't have moved in if I knew that jackass and his lady lived there." Tsuyu giggled softly. How he loved that sound.

"Oh stop… We both know he's your best friend." the sound of metal on wood could be heard as she set her phone down for a second.

"Is that what he calls it?" He dryly answered putting on his street shoes, walking out of the building.

"Like you don't think it too." She pointedly replied.

"Not on your life." He breathed softly walking on his way to the station.

"Meet you there? I'm about to head out."

"Whatever." Katsuki huffed hanging up on her. A hint of a smile gracing his lips.

"Can I come?" His thoughts interrupted by the chiming of his subordinate.

"Shove it, kid. I'm done babysitting for today." he shooed off the young man, quickly making his way back to his apartment. The ride from the station was quiet, thankfully so as the regulars on this train car knew not to approach him. He took in the mid autumn air exiting the station, he stretched out in the middle of the sidewalk when he felt a poke at the middle of his shoulder blades. He jumped slightly, whipping his head angrily at the soul who would dare approach him.

"Hey." Tsuyu waved. Her long teal hair tied up into itself making a bow, her blouse tucked into her high waist long skirt, she carried with her a shabby old bag slung over her shoulder. She surprisingly wore some rather large, somewhat obscuring glasses. She approached him with with a hop in her step. A smile spread across her lips, she looked up to him, her hair slight frazzled and her glasses fogging up at it's edges.

"Look who decided to be a team player." She joked.

"He was surprisingly convincing." He sounded annoyed.

"Public opinion?" She guessed bowing ahead, her bag flapped about leading her readjustments as they began to walk.

"You know me so well." He answered with a tinge of sarcasm. "It's definitely a plus."

"Think of it this way. He'll owe you and I mean really owe you." She tilted her head at him. She had a mischievous smirk on her face. She played with the strap of her bag.

"What about you. What do you get out of this?" He looked at her.

"Nothing. I'm her friend, that's more than enough reason." She replied puffing her chest out, her hands clasped behind her back, fingers interlocked. "Though it doesn't hurt my pride too much being the maid of honor." She looked to the sky, the stars barely visible but surely still the.

"What does that even mean?" Katsuki had no real concept of western style weddings. He'd seen wedding photos from relatives he barely even knew, but otherwise it was a pretty alien concept.

"They're pretty much in charge of making sure things go smoothly from the Bride's end."

"So what? Does the Best Man do the same thing?"

"Exactly, you are pretty much in charge of the going-on's of Eijiro's bachelor party to his schedule on the wedding day."

"Sounds like a bunch of free labor." He rolled his eyes.

"It's all worth it to see their smiling faces, I'd say."

"Well you're the sentimental one."

"And you wouldn't die if you showed some yourself." She went into the statement with full confidence. It was almost… commendable.

"Whatever… we're here." He pointed to the neon sign. It was a diner, known for its western style foods. "Looks nice." Tsuyu admired the picture of the animal mascot seemingly carrying the logo on a platter. "Its usually crowded." Katsuki grunted walking in ahead of her. The steps led to an automatic door, the cool air rushed out

"Come here often?"

"Not recently." he turned to look back at her. "What's in the sack?"

"Some personal items and a few notebooks." He gave her a raised brow?

"What for?"

"Notes of course." Still he gave that incredulous look.

"Welcome, will that be a table for two?" the waitress asked from beyond the front desk.

"We're here for a table under Kirishima?" Tsuyu answered with her most courteous of voices.

"Back here!" Mina shouted from the furthest corner of the restaurant. It was luckily a slow night, so only a few people seemed to be disturbed by the sudden outburst. Besides that, no one was going wild for the arrival two top 100 heroes. Tsuyu waved as Bakugo marched on ahead taking the initiative to take the outer seat next to Eijiro. His head rest on an open palm, propped up by his elbow, he tapped his fingers impatiently as Tsuyu took the seat across from him.

"What are you two doing together?" Mina asked a wide grin plastered on her face.

"I saw him right when he was about to leave. I just had him escort me the rest of the way."

"So should we get started?" Eijiro asked positively beaming at his bride-to-be. Katsuki grunted in turn reaching over to grab a menu.

The next hour was spent with Mina and Tsuyu engaging in wedding planning, Eijiro on occasion would add some input as Katsuki barely said a word other than confirmation that he was actually listening. Eijiro, though not fully aware of the way weddings worked either, gave increasingly outlandish suggestions, mostly as a joke, but sometimes with earnest.

"Hold on. I need to go to the restroom for a bit." Mina announced shifting past Tsuyu. She shot a look at Eijiro who was in the middle of a large bite of his burger.

"M-me too." Eijiro nodded, slamming the sandwich down. The pair walked off leaving Tsuyu and Bakugo to their own devices. They ate in silence for a bit, it was a nice kind of silence. A trade of glances here, a grunt or cough there. The soon-to-be married couple seemed to be taking their sweet time. Tsuyu took one more look at Katsuki from beyond her notebook. Their eyes met, Katsuki sighed setting his burger down.

"What?"

"You know you'll have to make a speech for their wedding right?"

"What!?" His eyes widen as his brows furrowed.

"It'll be easy, say something nice about the groom or the couple then congratulate them." Tsuyu made her concise explanation dipping a fry into her ketchup.

"Oh that bastard… That dumbass just wants me to say some nice crap about him, doesn't he?" Katsuki pouted, crossing his arms as he slumped against the leather of the booth seat.

"No, I think he honestly thinks of you as one of his best friends. If you ask me, we'd probably both agree you're the best person for the job." He could see it in her eyes, she meant every word. Her gaze felt warm… almost comforting. Her smile, inviting…her lips… he reflexively began to scowl. He quickly took a bite of his burger.

"Oh wait." Tsuyu looked at Bakugo with a discerning eyes. "Hold still, you've got a bit of ketchup on you." She reached up wiping away at the corner of his mouth, her thumb brushed against his lower lip. She felt her face grow hot she pulled away, memories of the night before rushed back.

From around the corner, The Kirishima's looked on. Both slack jawed at the feeling of warmth between the unlikely pair.

"You seein' this!?" Eijiro loudly tried to whisper.

"Shh! I know! Where the heck was this Bakugo all these years!?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh god… They almost look cute together!"

"Look! She just laughed!"

"EWW! He's smiling!"

"We should get back to them then."

The pair quickly made their way back to the booth. Tsuyu noticed them first shifting in her seat to allow Mina back in. Katsuki stood up and leaning one hand on the table, he glared at them.

"By the way, where are you two living now?" Tsuyu asked for Katsuki's sake.

"Just down the road. Same place as Bakugo." Eijiro smiled.

"God dammit." Katsuki groaned in response.

"Let's get this done fellas. And don't worry Katsuki, I'll make sure my Eiji doesn't bother you too much." Mina assured, getting back to business immediately. In the end the Kirishima's left them alone.

"Should I walk you home?"

"I should be fine, Thanks."

He shook his head. "I'm serious, let me take you there." he clutched her wrist, already slipping the bag off her shoulder. All she could do was nod as they made their way back to her place. She stole glances every so often but the trip was largely quiet. Nearing her apartment she wondered just what he intended for her. Her face grew hot as she felt around her pocket for the door key.

"W-would you like to come in?" she asked her voice plain, underlying a hint of excitement. She awkwardly stole glances as she fidgeted like a schoolgirl. He shook his head to her surprise.

"Nah. I'm working tomorrow." He answered, noting her slight deflated mood. He quickly clutched her chin, planting a dominating kiss on her lips. "Next time..." His spoke huskily. "G'night Froppy, I'll be seeing you." He walked away with an overwhelming air of confidence. She quickly shut the door behind her sitting at her entrance.

'When the hell did he get so smooth? Next time?' she cupped both cheeks, her eyes wide. Tonight, at least to her was the start of something completely different.


	3. Comfort

The whole fiasco had died down over the next month. Katsuki, despite his distaste for the public eye's scrutinizing gaze, never stopped his common routine. Tsuyu had only recently become a  
part of it as the pair were often seen eating together after work. In that same vein their odd duo made for many an implicating blog post. Life had settled, heck it was even typical now. Without the hassle of the ever vigilant eye of the media, the two were lulled into a sense of security.

Soon enough they were together every night, no drinks required. The two liked the company of one another the most. Talking came easy because they shared the same job, knew the same people, shared the same hours. They felt comfortable with each other and the public saw it too.  
Less news on the pair came out as they promoted the idea that they were just coworkers out for a meal, nothing to bat an eye at. Soon enough they were hanging out on free days, shopping together, watching movies. They were all but officially dating and in the eyes of the public, the casual nature of their relationship left no intrigue. However behind closed doors it was an entirely different matter.

Sex was a constant, somehow after their first encounter broke the ice, neither were all too keen on abstinence. When they had a bit of time to themselves Katsuki would brush up against her, a hand trail along her side as he'd hug her from behind.

Damn he caught on quick, like in many other endeavors. Katsuki's prodigal tendencies emerged as he traced his hand under her blouse, tickling her bare skin with a light touch. His warm breath at her neck as he nuzzled his nose with her jawline. He'd palm her left breast first knowing that she was inexplicably more sensitive on her left side. Tsuyu bit into her bottom lip as she stifled a moan. He tweaked her nipple while she arched her back to press herself into his chest. His right hand travels in the opposite direction sliding across her toned stomach. She turns her head to meet his face. As if in a trance she stares deeply into his eyes, their breaths mixing as she kisses him.

She wasn't about to be shown up. She hooked here thumbs at the elastic of his boxers tugging them down. She stuck her tongue out at him, leading with it as she trailed down his body her soft hands cool to the touch of his ever boiling blood. A soft flick of her tongue causes him to flinch, in a second she's looking at him with an upturned gaze, tongue sticking out playfully teasing. He growls lowly cupping her chin, his rough, broad fingers caress with a warmth that could only be his own. His lustful gaze spurs her on, he leads her to kiss his cock, her soft lips gingerly smack on his tip, he sighs brushing her hair behind her ear before returning to her cheek. Her tongue began to explore his hardness, her skill with it amazing yet not unexpected of her. She circled around its girth, coiling about as the tip of her tongue encircled the base of his shaft. Slowly she descended upon him, every second agonizing as she played with him. Her hands traveled along his thighs as they diverged one going up his stomach as the other softly cupped his balls.

"God damn, Tsu. Quit playing around." His tone demanding yet his eyes begged.

She picked up the pace, she was quite proud to elicit such reactions. Her tongue played from within her mouth, squeezing and sliding along his length. Her eyes locked on every twist and turn his face made, his teeth clenched as his eyes met her. She narrowed her eyes smugly lording his pleasure over him. He immediately thrust his hips, pushing further into her throat, her eyes widen as he felt release. His member pulsed spurting his load down her throat. Tsuyu's nostrils flared at the abrupt act, swallowing his seed. She pulled away a mixture of saliva and semen lingered on her lips, wiped away with her thumb. She stood up, her hands making their way to his shoulders. His arms snake around her figure, pulling her in. He pulls her with him, leading them to her bed. He twists over, pinning her under him, his hands explored her body gradually making their way down. He stripped her bottoms as she did her top.

His hands were always especially warm to the touch of her cool skin. He knew she loved the feeling of his hands, more so now as the seasons got colder. She lets out a soft moan as his hands reach their destination. Tsuyu may have been a little playful with him, not really showing off her competitive side. But if he was known for anything, it was the fact he reveled in the competition. He gave her a bestial look as a small smirk formed on his lips, his index and middle fingers circling her clit. He made his way down, confident in his own ability. His tongue was thick as he met her womanhood, flicking it against her lips. He flattened out dragging alomg her slit, the tip of his tongue barely inside of her. With a flick of her clit he felt a shiver go through her body, he smiled to himself going back in. He rested her legs on his shoulders as he went down on her. Her breathing losing tempo between moans, she pulled him closer with her legs. Something about his stubble tickled at her, adding to her pleasure. His broad, warm fingers burned as he prodded her inner walls, his mouth's focus now on her nub. She was losing it as he quickened, his tongue dragging up her stomach, to her breasts playing with her left nipple his free hand squeezing the right. She was getting closer as she core tightened, his middle and ring fingers piston inside her as his thumb makes circles at her bud. He takes her lips exploring her mouth with leading her to her limit, she moans into his mouth, her arms coiled around his neck as she tenses up, quivering with her orgasm. She falls back satisfied. He pins her once again, he whispers in her ear.

"We're not done yet." His voice hoarse and his breath tickling her ear. His length still hard, set along her stomach. The warmth radiating from it she felt a yearning for it inside of her. Without warning he pulled back and thrust into her as deep as he could. The shock of which caused her to yelp. His size and girth were something she had grown accustomed, granted she still pinched his cheek in a huff. He pulled his shirt over his head before descending upon her for a kiss.

"Gently..." she warned with breathy tone. Her hand around the back of his neck as he began. His slow purposeful thrusts met her warm walls rubbing against her in just the right way. Her face showed him her trance like gaze, as a smirk spread across his lips. He set his pace, continuously hitting the right angle, he could feel her squeeze tighter as she arched her back to meethi his chest. He pulled her into a kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Soon enough he could feel her like a vice as hammered away, the heat between the two suffocating. Tsuyu loved to kiss, depriving the two of air as she desperately clung to his lips. Hands at the back of his neck and interlocked with his hair. She only pulled away to breath and moan into his ear.

Her nipples hard in the cold air as they brush against him, his burning palm squeezing and kneading it. He had another hand secure around her back, holding her shoulder, as he supported his weight by his elbow. He trailed away from her breast guiding the hand at his neck to join his own, fingers interlock delicately. It was a small intimate gesture that he knew she loved. He continued to thrust as she began to quiver. Her toes curled up as her head moved to his shoulder her entire body spasmed as he came with her. His load filled her insides as his hips were glued to hers his teeth grit as he felt no end. She sighed a breath of relief relaxing her entire body against the sweat soaked sheets. Katsuki pulled away, yet he still remained within her folds. His member began to harden again to her surprise. His hands at her hips he began to rock again. It was going to be a long night.

It had been nearly a quarter to an hour before he let up. Never once refraining from filling her with his seed. Their final exchange much more gentle as he rolled his hips, kissing her all over. Her arms resting around his back as she softly spoke sweet nothings into his ear. He returned those words in his own rough way. His voice dry yet caring as hers cracked every so often. A final thrust as he spent the last he had to offer. He rolled over, an arm draped over her, used his other hand to guide her back flush to his body. Her spooned her as he cupped the back of her hand, his other hand at her stomach as the pair drifted off to sleep. There was comfort in his arms.

The next morning, Tsuyu woke up to this unfamiliar sight. They had chosen to have sex at Katsuki's apartment, knowing neither had work today. She sighed softly, sitting up to look around the room. It hadn't been the first time she visited his apartment. But it had been the first time she'd stay the night. If either had work the next day, it was always easier to do it at her place, as Katsuki refused to leave after sex. It was sweet of him, as he'd stubbornly assure that he'd wake up early enough to make it back to his place to change and get right to work, despite it being the further of the two apartments. He woke in a stir patting around to find her. Tsuyu smiled brushing her hair back as she planted a kiss on his lips. She got up looking around for where she left her panties. He swatted at her behind, quickly slapping it. She jumped, but didn't mind too much as she looked at his playful smirk.

His stomach growled catching both their attention. He rolled out of bed walking over to her back. He coiled around her waist, setting his chin on her crown. His dry, low voice cracked out a simple statement. "Breakfast?" He questioned, his flaccid member at the small of her back. Half tempted to wiggle against him to tease him, she pulled away to turn to him. "Oh? What do you have in your fridge?" She asked, not familiar with his kitchen.

"Fuck all. Let's go to the diner down the street." Katsuki was by no means a slouch in the kitchen but most of what he knew were lunch and dinner meals.

"But I'd have to get dressed to go out." She sighed, pondering of she could even wear that blouse, some of his sperm was likely on it.

"You can use one of my shirts." He replied quickly.

"But I'd like to brush my teeth."

"I got an extra behind the bathroom mirror."

"You have nothing in your fridge but have a new toothbrush lying around? It's almost like you were excited to have me over." She teased, winking at him.

"Shut it." He growled lowly, yet even in this low light she could see his pink dusted cheeks. She smiled back going to get ready in his master bathroom. She pulled the mirror, finding the toothbrush. It even had a green handle compared to his orange one, that dork. She softly laughed as he entered with an extra towel in hand.

"What? You want to shower together?" She teased, putting toothpaste on her brush.

"Yeah right. I'm just here to brush my damn teeth." He played it off, rinsing his brush. He scratched his stubble. "I gotta go buy a razor." He trailed harshly brushing his teeth.

"Don't." Tsuyu replied, spitting out the foam left of her toothpaste. "I like it." She cupped his cheek.

"Hmm... It would be new. Can't imagine that bird grows any kind of facial hair." Katsuki spit out his own foam. Suddenly brought to the image of Tokoyami with a feathery moustache, the pair laughed. "Or do you like it 'cause it reminds you of that pill bug teach of ours." Katsuki teased again. Tsuyu shook her head turning to him.

"No... because it's, new. And it's you." She cupped both cheeks lovingly gazing into his eyes. He sighed rolling his own. He used his thumb to wipe off some toothpaste before planting a kiss on her. She stood on her toes.

"Maybe you should stay around more often." 


	4. Tenderness

Winter wasn't kind... the cold weather made it difficult to keep motivated, even as it was only approaching. It was only early December yet, her body had felt heavier in the cold, her eyelids similarly so. Her actions were lethargic and her awareness was waning. Needless to say Tsuyu's mind was elsewhere, her occasional lapses in judgment as she heavily relied on her subordinates to keep vigilance, were becoming a detriment on her performance. Yet she was too anxious to care. Mistakes made for consequences. And in her line of work, consequences may be fatal.

It wasn't quite that her group of subordinates were particularly suspicious of her behavior, but it did seem unusual for her to take more than one of them to mentor at a time. Not that they minded too much. Besides her popularity among the citizens in the area, she always had useful anecdotes about working the sector. This year she was bundled up extra thick, she couldn't afford mistakes due to drowsiness. Her most trusted of subordinates, Slip Jet was especially helpful as of recent. Fuyumi caught her stride here and was quickly becoming a known commodity. She learned quick that Winter was a notoriously trying season for Tsuyu, re-doubling her efforts to accommodate for Tsuyu as a returning of the favor for her own tough season, Summer.

The day was going smoothly as patrol was the only real business they had. Tsuyu had been very good about spreading her eyes and directing her subordinates effectively and soon her shift would be over and done with. Yet fate would have something else in store for the frog heroine as her phone rang, a grim omen of what's to come. As usual it was Katsuki, doubtless warning about an approaching criminal.

"Froppy, Sludge Bastard coming your way!" Katsuki's voice rang out loudly, explosions going off in the background. It resounded from the west as a rooftop view revealed an unidentifiable shape, making its way closer, with rapid speed Katsuki himself could be seen in pursuit. A succession of explosions lit the mid afternoon sky. Tsuyu mobilized, Slip Jet followed close behind.

"Split up.! You two go left, Slip Jet you're with me!" She hopped from rooftop to rooftop, Slip Jet barely keeping up, as she created ice ramps to launch herself from. Reaching another roof top, Tsuyu contacted her other subordinates. From across the way, they planned a pincer attack as the sludge villain approached. The large mass of sludge landed. It's hollow eyes darted around scanning the attacking heroes.

One hero launched a blast of water from her hands. The Sludge Monster absorbed the water, adding to it's already massive form. The writhing mass shot out torrents of sludge like tentacles, batting away two of the younger heroes. Through the sludge a distinct humanoid figure could be seen at its core. Tsuyu ducked and dashed through several attacks, closing in on the core. Zeroing in, she failed to notice the sludge tentacles forming into a large mass, quickly flying towards her.

"WATCH IT!" Bakugo roared out, fiercely blasting the attack away. The sludge burst about, bits of it blown into charred unusable remains. Bakugo landed at Tsuyu's side. "Froppy, tell your goons to surround it." He demanded, blasting away other approaching tentacles. "Slip Jet, Wake Crash, Formation 3" Tsuyu called. Dew and Crash struggled to find their bearings as Slip Jet's ice froze incoming attack.

"Zero! There's a human shaped figure at it's core, you have to hold back." She continued, warning Katsuki. He groaned in response, blasting away another attack. "Dew, fallback! Evacuate the building." The young heroine only nodded scaling down the building.

Tsuyu and the others, rounded the monster. Slip Jet freezing oncoming attacks as they came. Crash Wake charged through the sculptures, shattering them. Tsuyu deftly avoided the attacks, keeping a steady eye on the form's core. As more of the tentacles were blasted or frozen solid. The core became more visible. An emaciated looking man with a wild look in his eye was slowly revealed. Tsuyu leaped in shooting her tongue out, wrapping the man's wrist. The other's distracted with their own battle failed to warn Tsuyu. As she pulled back pulling the man further loose, a torrent of sludge smashed into her body, she was launched backwards, her tongue unraveled. "Froppy!" Wake, was the first to notice, blasting off the shockwave created by his stomp. He launched forward, shielding Tsuyu's frame with his body. The pair, collided with the ground, Wake taking the brunt of the damage.

"You piece of SHIT!" Katsuki shouted, blasting away several incoming attacks. The large explosion burning a large chunk of sludge.

"Boss!" Slip Jet skated about on her ice splitting her attention back to Tsuyu.

"Focus, Frosty!" Katsuki yelled back. "I can see that Asshat, Froppy was talking about. Pin it down." He directed, continuing his onslaught. She complied charging forward in a cone of ice. Katsuki didn't let up, exhausting everything he had.

"Boss!" Magma Drake arrived, nearly out of breath.

"Fuckin' finally! Newbie, burn away any bit of sludge I blast. And cover Frosty." Katsuki barked a command. Slip Jet encircled the villain blasting ice around the base of the mass. The villain, pinned to the ground gathered as much of sludge as he could, swinging it about. Launching a blast of sludge at the penguin themed heroine, his tendril was engulfed in a burst lava.

"Gotcha Frosty!" Magma sung out as he surfed on a wave of molten concrete. He circled around the villain kicking up the rooftop, scorching the concrete around the oozing mass, molten cement left in his wake. He skillfully dodged and weaved the mass of sludge shot at him. Katsuki continued his assault, blasting away at the main body. Slip Jet continued freezing the mire like form, further immobilizing the villain. Soon the mass of sludge was barely a coat of armor, the human form underneath just barely poking out from beneath.

"Kill this asshole!" Katsuki shouted with a wild grin, rocketing himself at his pinned opponent. His fist collided with the man, uprooting the host from his protective coating, sending them both flying. Slip Jet leaped into action sliding around the two men, creating a dome to catch them from falling from the roof. The villain's cheek singed and red by the mark of Katsuki's fist. Along side his unconscious form Katsuki himself laid clutching his fist, teeth grit as he suppressed the desire to howl out a stream of curses.

From a distance, the blaring of sirens called their attention. Katsuki slowly rose, a deathly glare in his eyes. Magma Drake not to far behind approached along with Tsuyu and Wake Crash. Crash bowed immediately, formally giving the three thanks. Tsuyu continued marching right in front of Katsuki.

"You're welcome, Ground Zero." Tsuyu smiled, placing her hands on each of her hips. Her voice, though confident was a bit staggered.

Katsuki grunted, clenching and releasing his fist. He rolled his eyes before giving a simple 'thanks'.

"Well... it's your arrest, So we'll leave it up to you now." She continued, nodding her head, as she looked at her subordinates. "Good work Crash, Slip. And you too Magma." She applauded in a calming voice, giving the. "Sounds like Dew should be back soon. We'll get back on patrol, I'll see you later, Kacchan?" She playfully called to him by his childhood nickname. Katsuki darted his head back to her a sharp look plastered on his face.

"Oi! Froppy, who said you could call me that." He barked at her retreating form. She simply waved back at him with not so much as a glance back. A mischievous smile spread across her face as her subordinates followed. He grimaced, turning to look back at the still unconscious criminal. Even without looking at his rear, Katsuki could feel the leering eyes of his own subordinate. The wide grin he was sure to have. If anything he was thinking up the exact words to say. Katsuki simply grunted, turning to shoot a dirty look at his slovenly lackey. From a distance he once again could see Tsuyu wobble slightly before collapsing into the larger young man next to her.

"Froppy!" Slipjet shrieked, the loud roar of sirens drowning all else out.

Tsuyu woke with a stir, she jumped quickly as her body felt sore all over and her head spun in a daze. Faced directly with the welcoming gaze of an elderly man in a snow white coat. His kindly smile and short stature emanated a peaceful aura that quickly brought Tsuyu back to Earth, her eyes scanned about the large, clean room. Alone with him, she tried to speak. Her voice cracked as she noticed how dry her throat was. He calmly patted at her shoulder finally speaking up, his voice came out smooth and warm like a breeze on a nice summer's day.

"Ms. Asui, glad to see you awake. Don't worry, everything is alright. Just a fainting spell, you'll be discharged tomorrow morning." He assured, bringing his clipboard to his face. "Seems that it was caused by a mix of stress, lack of sleep and exertion on the job."

"How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours. Your fellow heroes brought you in then went back on patrol." He replied, nodding his head. "Ah I suppose you wouldn't be able to tell with the blinds closed..." He stared at the blank panel on the right wall of the room, he clapped his hands and the panel rose to show a nearing night skyline. Sunset had past but the remnants of it could still be seen from the edge of the horizon.

"We'll give you some medicine and have you rest, you should be better in the morning." he smiled. "I'll be taking my leave now. If there's anything you'll be needing, feel free to call a nur-..." He continued only to be cut off by three young heroes.

"Ms. Asui!" The trio burst in calling to her in unison. "Are you alright?" They bowed, not breaking sync.

"I'm just fine you three. And I've told you already, call me Tsu." She lightly scolded, a small, weak smile gracing her lips. "Though I'd love something to drink." She trailed off, tilting her head. The three quickly grouped around her, waiting on her hand and foot. The door to room was left wide open as a familiar head of hair came into sight. His ever explosive hairdo that reminded her of the sun was what she first noticed, looking slightly lower revealed a more uncomfortable sight.

Katsuki's rage lent an unbelievable pressure to the room. His anger though not bared for the world to see, could be felt. His eyes cold yet held a silent fury. He turned his gaze to the group huddling around Tsuyu's hospital bed. His footsteps heavy against the tiled floor. He stood at her side, turning a deathly glare at the pro heroes. "Alright… Clear out." his words simple with a tinge of dominance, yet the all followed suit. They marched out the door, bowing or giving small goodbyes.

Katsuki's eyes gave nothing up. Was he worried, was he relieved, just how angry was he really? He placed a hand on the guard rail of the bed, his knuckles turning white due to the death grip on the rail. Tsuyu laid back, turning ever so slightly to face him."What the hell were you doing." Katsuki growled with a low hum. His sharp gaze shaming her, she turned her eyes to her hands. "That shit you pulled was sloppy." Katsuki scolded. "What are you, sick or something!?" He continued, she could feel his glare on her back.

"Look at me dammit." He nearly shouted, his hand forcing her to face him. "You've been real fucking distant recently. What's going on."

Tsuyu was scared beyond compare, everything had been so stressful these past months, she still wasn't completely over the break up. Her heart weighed heavy on her, lonesome nights felt all the more lonely as she slept in a bed that felt just too big for one person. Breakfast at home felt stifling as the empty seat in front of her stood ever the reminder. But with Katsuki, it was different, he was present. He matched her wits, even in argument they found kinship. He was rough yet warm, he was oddly earnest despite his crass demeanor. He was reliable, stubborn as an ox and yet fiercely loyal. Someone that was hard to ignore and she loved that about him.

But what about him?

"Answer me, dammit." He demanded his hand on her bed, just barely touching her.

He more so than she, was determined to be the undisputed Number One Hero. He spoke of it with a force unrestricted, he had vested everything he had into reaching that goal and even that wasn't enough to satiate his burning will. He says he cares about her, but how much does that entail? They weren't dating, much less in anything committed. What's to stop him from turning away. What could she say to make him stay, then?

"I..." Tsuyu felt her throat well up. Shame and guilt overtook her, even if she wasn't ready to move on, she wanted him. She loved having him around. Even if it was unfair to force him into a relationship. She wanted him to accept her. With barely a whisper in the wind she'd say it. Her body tensed, her fist balled up, she turned to him with beseeching eyes.

"I love you." The heat rose up to her face as she felt on the verge of tears. It had come out so effortlessly, she'd forgotten if she ever even said it to him. She felt it so desperately, both of them knew that. But whether it was through loneliness or if it was how she truly felt was in question. In the grand scheme it had really only been a few months since they first had an actual conversation. Swept up in this whirlwind romance, was it all just emotions running high? Katsuki's face twisted, his brow furrowed, thinking thoroughly of what to say next. He simply grasped her hand, his eyes serious, his grip tight. She looked into his crimson stare, his thin lips ready to utter his thoughts.

"Katsuki...?" She called out her soft voice nearly cracking. Her words caught him before he could say anything, leaving him speechlessly looking at her. Her eyes searched for something, anything. And again he felt his body move for him, his hand led her chin to meet him. His lips took hers with a tenderness familiar only to her. Her cheeks were hot with the threat of tears once again as she felt a load of her insecurity burn away. She threw her arms up to his neck, pulling them closer, until they finally parted.

At that moment neither saw anything but each other. Katsuki finally spoke out. "Took you long enough..." He spoke in a low haughty tone. A smirk forming as he kept her flush to his form. "So what are we gonna do now." His words airy, with a tinge of dreaminess.

It was then at the sound of a cheer and a wolf whistle that the pair broke away in the doorway stood the Kirishima's, Mina and Eijiro grinned from ear to ear. They began to tease their blonde friend childishly playing up how saccharine the whole affair had been. Almost as if the years had rolled back. Katsuki, face painted a deep red, raged against them with a furious roar, as the playful couple laughed louder. Also from the door way poked a bob of brown hair, Ochako Midoriya came forward, her green scarf nearly covering the bottom half of her face.

"Hey Tsu... how you holding up?" Ochako placed a hand at Tsuyu's back. She softly stroked her friend's back, keeping a calming voice as Katsuki and the Kirishimas worked up a storm. "I'm feeling fine now. It's just a few sore muscles, nothing too serious." She smiled back at her brunette friend. "I'll be out by the morning." she answered with a proud huff "That's great, Momo and the others said they'd pop in when they could but I've got no idea when that'll be." Ochako rubbed circles into Tsuyu's back before patting her a bit.

"I've gotta say... Surprised Bakugo was the first to visit." The two watched as Katsuki tried to apply a headlock on his redheaded friend. "My subordinates were here first, Katsuki pushed them out. Though it did give me room to breath." Tsuyu gave a wry smile, watching the old friends wrestle. "Give it a rest you three, we're still in a hospital." Tsuyu called out in a light playful tone.

The other women watched incredulously as Katsuki rose calmly complying, he marched to Tsuyu's bedside plopping down in a seat next to her. His arms crossed, eyes pinned solely on Tsuyu. With a whoop and a holler the Kirishima's joked at the sudden action.

"Oh! Tsu got you whipped!" Mina howled with laughter as her fiance cracked an imaginary whip. Tsuyu cleared her throat, shooting a glare at the couple, something fierce. "If you'd kindly stop." she made her tone clear. A surprising command of authority for the usually serene young woman. The engaged pair stepped back, conceding to her request. "Thank you." she nodded, continuing a conversation with Ochako as Katsuki though subtly, welled up with a sense of pride. The Kirishima pair, joined into their conversation. Katsuki kept silent in his seat, following along but not giving any input. Tsuyu's hand brushed at his shoulder and he took her hand in his. The other three stood dumbfounded as their greenheaded friend interlocked fingers with the notoriously belligerent blonde. Soon enough the rest of their old friends had arrived simply to check in on the frog girl. Her mood raising as she laughed along with stories told, never letting go of Katsuki's hand. Ever lurching forward to the end of visiting hours, the lot of them cleared out, leaving Tsuyu and Katsuki alone in tranquility.

"Well…?" Tsuyu broke the silence, playing with her thumb at the back of his hand. Katsuki turned to her, with a simple grunt and a lazy look. "You haven't even said it back yet." She scolded lightly.

"Why should I?" He stubbornly replied, upturning his nose at the idea.

"Because I'd like to hear it." She fired back, playfully jostling him. She was finally back in high spirits.

"You already know it." He refused to budge. Despite himself, maybe it was a sweeter gesture to assume his feelings for her were a foregone conclusion. She pouted squeezing his hand. She pestered him, in a way that only she was allowed to do. Whittling down his wall, he groaned hanging his head for a bit. "Fine..." he spoke from under his breath. "I-"

"Tsuyu!" A head of black and yellow popped into view from the doorway. The voice tore away both their focus to the person who interrupted them.

"Fumi?" Tsuyu caught by her surprise almost pulled from Katsuki's grasp. But he stood firm, squeezing even tighter. His face contorted into a grimace. He glared at the crow headed man

"Oh… Thank goodness." He sighed in relief. "You're alright." He nodded, approaching the pair, initially overlooking Katsuki, he finally acknowledged the man sitting with her. "Bakugo..." He bowed courteously, yet his tone held a hint of skepticism. Katsuki on the other hand gave him no response. "I'm feeling a lot better, thank you for coming, Fumi." Tsuyu bowed from her seated position. "What about work? Shouldn't you be starting now?" She questioned, simply tilting her head, her hand relaxing in Katsuki's tense grip. "I'm off the clock, Shoji messaged me that you were in the hospital. So I came as quick as I could." Tokoyami handed off a scarf. "He reminded me to bring this to you, we foresaw the Winter to be a difficult time for you. So we got this, as a Christmas gift, but the sooner you're well equipped for the frozen grasp of winter the better." he explained. She happily accepted, letting it hang over her shoulders for now.

"How is Shoji?" Tsuyu asked, unperturbed by the mention of the Tentacle Hero.

"He's answering the Night's call for justice currently. He wished that I would speak to you on his behalf as well. We both are glad to see you in good condition." He spoke fondly.

"Send my thanks to him." She smiled. "Though if you don't mind, I'd like to have some rest now." She asked kindly. He obliged, bowing out. "Bakugo..." Tokoyami kept the same tone as he had entered with. Katsuki's teeth grit watching him leave with brisk pace.

"Well?" Tsuyu once again caught his attention. "You still haven't said it." She smiled at him.

"I would have, if he hadn't shown up..." Katsuki replied sourly. Though he was usually sour to most anyone's perception. Tsuyu noticed he was being particularly snippy about this.

"Fumi? What about him?" She responded, though she could already tell he was a little jealous. "What do you mean, what about him." he angrily growled. "Shit, you even tried to pull away when you saw him." He skulked. She honestly felt a little embarrassed about that. "Sorry. I just kind of flinched." She sheepishly played with their hands. "But more importantly, you have nothing to worry about." She spoke with an air of confidence. He only gave her a questioning look, sternly asking for an answer.

"Seeing him again did make me happy..." she trailed. She had his full attention and she was just playing coy. "But in the same way I was happy to see Mina and Eijirou or Ochako and the others." she watched carefully, catching the slight quirk of his eyebrows. "I realized something very important while he was here thought." She sighed, content to keep him in wait. Mercilessly teasing at it, he was nearing fury.

"Having you here with me. That's what made it all so easy." She finally let it out, a wide grin and a dust of pink gracing her features. She leaned over her bed to rest at his shoulder. "Who knows how awkward I would have been without you..." She continued deciding to lock arms with him. Katsuki had completely calmed down, simply slumping closer to make it easier for her to lean on him. "Katsuki… won't you just say it already." She cooed softly closing her eyes. He peeked at her from the corner of his sight, thinking about how beautiful he thought she looked when she slept. Something his younger self would surely have ripped him limb from limb for thinking.

"...love you..." his soft words barely hit her ears, yet it was enough. She hummed softly a tune unrecognizable, she drifted lightly as the strokes of her thumb on his knuckles slowly ended. A small smile formed as he leaned his own head upon hers. The two drifted carried off by the light buzz of the air conditioning. A male nurse came into view, whispering that visiting hours were over now. Met with only a sharp glare, the nurse retreated. For Katsuki and Tsuyu alike, this was a moment of tenderness not to be disturbed.


End file.
